Nas Diferenças
by LordKeehl
Summary: Near nunca esteve com fome. MelloxNear. Tradução de "In Difference". Créditos à autora.


Olá. Essa é uma tradução de "In Difference" escrita por Tierfal. Eu não sei se esse tipo de texto é permitido aqui no FF, mas estou postando sobre o nome da autora e do site onde eu encontrei (AO3). Por favor, me digam se o que eu estou fazendo é contra as regras, porque eu sei que no Nyah é, mesmo sempre vendo várias e a maioria sem dar os devidos créditos ao autor (ou seja, sem crédito algum).

Mas bem. Tive certas duvidas em como eu poderia traduzir algumas expressões do inglês, por isso eu coloquei numerações ao lado das frases onde no final eu farei algumas observações. Se alguém sugerir uma melhor alternativa para a escolha das palavras, por favor, me fale. Ou se caso não concordou com alguma passagem ou algum erro.

De qualquer modo, boa leitura e feliz aniversário Near!

* * *

Nas Diferenças.

Near pensa por um momento que seu coração havia parado quando ele viu Mello ¹no campo. Ou talvez alguma parte, alguma pequena válvula, estourou, e ele esteja sofrendo de uma pequena hemorragia, e é por isso que há um estranho e intenso calor se espalhando pelo seu corpo até que as pontas de seus dedos formiguem.

Não seria surpreendente. Near sempre fora fraco -pequeno, frágil, franzino, patético. Ele sempre fora um ovo de galinha, suaves linhas brancas e um núcleo denso, repleto e que iria derramar e morrer se não fosse pela casca. Mesmo assim, a casca racha se você a deixar cair, quebra se deixar acontecer novamente, até mesmo a sua proteção é frágil, e os seres humanos são muito descuidados.

É divertido fazer analogias de si mesmo com um alimento. Near nunca esteve com fome. Ele sempre fora magro, e fino e pensativo; se Quilish e Roger tivessem sido homens diferentes, do tipo que cometem erros e deixam antigas fotos de orfanatos intactas, haveria um lustroso memorando de uma criança feita de um pouco mais do que enormes olhos claros e cabelos brancos. Às vezes Near vagamente arrepende-se da completa eliminação de seu passado - ali está, ele se lembra do mundo antes da Wammy's House, uma delicada realidade de contemplações de imagens de um si precedente. A casualidade dita que ele não se lembraria da maioria dos momentos em que as fotos foram tiradas, e elas seriam como janelas para uma vida paralela vizinha - como um detalhado documentário, apenas um pouco estranho; como olhar sobre seu ombro e encontrar coisas que nunca saberia que estariam por trás. Sempre há uma divagação na conceituação do vasto desconhecido das mentes alheias, mas para se deparar com ocasiões inesperadas em sua própria vida seria quase magia.

Ele lembra-se que havia uma foto sua uma vez, tinha cerca de quatro anos mas aparentava menor, embrulhado em uma jaqueta azul-claro e segurando um sorvete de casquinha.² Sustentado pelo flash do deleite -ele lembra-se de ver a fotografia mais tarde, mas não se recorda nada da ocasião em que a foto foi tirada. Da luz dourada e o fato que o sorvete já havia muito tempo começado a derreter quando o flash disparou. O si observador de fotos concluiu que havia sido um dia razoavelmente quente, possivelmente seus tutores teriam cuidado dele se eles reconhecessem e compensassem a sua temperatura corporal anormalmente baixa.

O garoto na fotografia estava, talvez, impressionando muitas crianças, a analise confirmara, mostrando uma alarmante, inapropriada ostentação nos intervalos, mas há algo de errado sobre esse garoto que deixou claro que ele nunca mostraria nada mais. Ainda mais interessante, o sorvete havia começado a derreter gradualmente em direção aos pequenos dedos em volta da casquinha, mas o garoto não comera nada.

A ocasião estava muito distante para Near ter certeza, mas é altamente provável que ele não havia feito muito a não ser lamber o sorvete em algum momento. Near nunca se importou com sobremesas, possivelmente porque ele nunca se importou com nada em particular.

As obsessões das outras pessoas com comida –comidas étnicas, comidas picantes, coloridas, ricas ou raras ou caras ou texturizadas ou convenientes –sempre o intrigaram um pouco, embora ele veio a aceitar a discrepância como apenas mais um componente numa longa lista de modos no qual ele é Diferente. Near nunca esteve com fome. Ele come porque seu corpo necessita uma modesta absorção de calorias para funcionar, e ele instintivamente mantinha sua parte no acordo. Ele nunca "apreciou" um sabor, no entanto, ele nunca "ansiou" um específico alimento; nunca sentiu prazer com a sua língua. Comida é para comer, assim como ar é para respirar, e ele olha para os gourmets e gastrônomos com uma curiosidade e a diversão clara de um arqueólogo, às vezes especulando como seria.

Pílulas sempre foram bondosas para ele. Ele toma cafeína quando não há tempo para dormir, porque o café é horrível e quente e amargo, e chá é um desperdício de leite. Vitaminas e suplementos nutricionais são provavelmente a única razão que ele possa evitar carne de qualquer tipo e continuar movendo músculos. Engenhosidade farmacêutica é o que o levou através das sucessivas alergias e ³infecções que marcaram sua presença desde quando sua vida começou; ele toma um coquetel cuidadosamente preparado todas as manhas, e até então nunca faltou nada. Ele nunca esteve interessado o suficiente para calcular, mas pode ser até mais vantajoso do que preparar comida ao longo do tempo.

Exceto que agora há isso. Agora há Mello, mas não é Mello de maneira alguma -Mello transfigurado, Mello renascido, de um jeito que seria surpreendente se Near tivesse se permitido levantar. Near não mudou de um jeito perceptível, uma vez que eles se separaram, mas Mello –Mello é uma pessoa diferente, uma criatura diferente, uma entidade diferente. Mello trocou do macio algodão e das dobras de jeans para couro brilhante como um cano de uma arma. O olhar determinado, o desespero para aprovação, a mesquinhez e a graça e a raiva infantil— todos eles entregues, subsumidos e engolidos em um frio e duro nó de confiança abrasadora, de certeza; de magnificência e beleza e fúria e raiva. Mello não usa preto agora, ele se envolve na cor. Ele não raciocina; ele racionaliza. ⁴Ele não se aprisiona.

Sempre houve uma potencialidade latente em Mello -algo perceptível na insipiência frágil de seus olhos, na posição de seu pé e na colocação de sua mandíbula, nas ondulações sedosas de seu cabelo toda vez que ele se movia. Mas Mello estava vivendo com medo da desafronta, medo da rejeição, medo da perspectiva assustadora de que L podia avalia-lo por tudo o que ele é e ir embora. Que apostou no fogo, se manteve cauteloso, encurralado pela fumaça. Agora Mello não tem nada a perder, e ele reluz tão forte que é difícil olhar para ele.

E o fogo está se alastrando, porque Near pode senti-lo em sua garganta, seu peito, seus dedos. É mais forte e mais intenso na boca de seu estomago, e com um choque que percorre sua espinha, Near sabe que a partir daí ele não pode mais voltar atrás.

É a balança. Mello sempre fora felino, andando sob cercas, resvalando pelas curvas, tornando-se uma sobra de olhos brilhantes nas paredes. É o que ele conseguiu aqui, a perfeita proporção de pele e negror brilhante que é meticulosamente reveladora por que está _tão_ esticado. É claro, e escuro e exposto e implícito, destramente provocativo e destemido. É demais, é muito abrupto, e Near acha que ele pode vomitar ou convulsionar ou entrar em combustão.

Ele compreende agora outro componente que ele categorizou como simples Diferença –Mello odiou Near com uma perfurante intensidade começando no instante que ele pareceu ser uma ameaça. Near achou indesculpavelmente irracional, mas agora ele sabe –ele sabe que Mello não o odiava pelo o que ele era ou não; Mello odiava Near por lhe causar pensar que era inferior. Mello odiava Near por ser a fonte de suas inseguranças, sua ansiedade, e suas dúvidas. Mello odiava Near por fazê-lo sentir algo que ele não queria sentir.

Neste momento, Near odeia Mello com uma profunda, doentia, angustiante, venenosa imensidão que desestabiliza a Terra, por que Near sempre acreditou que ele estava acima da atração.

Near não consegue pensar em uma palavra sexual que não seja ofensiva. Elas são hediondas –repulsivas, viscosas, obsenas. Elas sacodem as moedas da acanhamento sexual. É um fenômeno que Near costumava achar fascinante quando tudo era somente uma extensão da beleza, ⁵apenas algumas mal iluminadas avenidas da criação que ele não se importava andar.

Mello o atirou numa cidade desconhecida de ruas que ele nunca viu, e Near o _despreza_ por isso.

Não há espaço para essa pulsação acelerada, para esse aperto sublime, e essa horrível, aterrorizante e angustiante alegria na organizada existência de Near. Não há lugar para isso no plano. Near não quer fodas e chupões e caralhos e conas; ele quer _intelecto_ e _analise_ e _evidencia_ e _elegância_. Ele tem que extingui-lo de alguma forma. Ele precisa livrar-se. Ele nunca enfrentou o físico e a emoção unidos antes, e ele não sabe se a sua admirável habilidade para bloquear um ou outro de sua percepção pode destruir ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Se isso derrota-lo –se isso esmaga-lo, ultrapassa-lo, substituí-lo- seu raciocínio vai sofrer, e tudo vai desmoronar. Se isso o destituir, todas suas fortalezas vão desabar em uma chuva de dados.

Isso não é justo. Near nunca antes se incomodou com a banalidade -é _claro _que não é, em um universo composto inteiramente de probabilidades e chances, com toda a ação o resultado lógico de uma sequencia de antecessores. Não existe justiça, por que não há juiz, e não existe quaisquer revindicação de uma fortuna subjetiva. As cartas aparecem e você joga com elas. Às vezes você joga perfeitamente e perde, porque ninguém está monitorando o jogo.

Mas Mello trapaceou. Ele mudou as regras. (Não há nenhuma-) Ele virou a mesa e desatou a gravidade, e Near nunca esteve mais amedrontado em sua tão-agitada vida.

É a pílula mais amarga que ele tomara, e de repente ele está faminto.

* * *

Certo. Eu sei que eu não traduzi palavra por palavra exatamente como a fic dita. Tentei incluir e deixar de um jeito mais natural. ...GRRH Falhei.

1- "Grainy camera feed" O que eu coloquei não tem nada a ver. O que eu faço com a minha vida. Não achei nenhuma tradução que não ficasse esquisito. Help.

2- "It's underpinned by that sorcerous stab of delight-"

3- "-and infections that have waved their banners since his life began;"

4- "He doesn't take prisoners." Bom, encontrei mil sentidos para essa passagem.

5- "-just some dimly-lit avenue of creation acts that he didn't care to tread."


End file.
